


At The End Of A Long Day

by JollyCat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/pseuds/JollyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet conversation at the end of a tough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of A Long Day

Renard straightens the name plate on his desk, makes sure it's square, thinks what a ridiculous gesture that is after a day like today. It's been a bad day, a day in which they've seen the worst side of human nature, the worst side of the Wesen world and they haven't really been able to do a damn thing about it except clear up. The bull pen is finally empty and he doesn't know what time it is, other than very late. He's too tired to work and too weary to summon up the energy to start the journey home. He stands up to stretch his back, goes to look out the window at Portland, finally peaceful under the stars.

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door frame, he's not the last person left after all.  
"Captain."  
He turns and Nick comes in, sits in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. He looks tired, red eyed, and he rubs his face with his hands.  
"Tough day."  
"Yeah. One of those days when you kinda wonder why on earth we bother. All that hate."  
This mirrors Renard's own thoughts but it's unusually negative for Nick.  
They look at each other for a moment, two tired men wondering why they do what they do. The thought prompts the question,  
"Nick, why did you join the police?"

Nick slides further down the chair, looks at the ceiling.  
"I wanted to do something exciting - which I guess it has turned out to be - and I wanted to be the good guy, on the side of the angels you know. What about you?"

It's feels like a decision made a very long time ago, Renard isn't sure he can truly remember his motivation, except...  
"I'd always been the outsider, I wanted to belong to something. And I think at the time I actually wanted someone to tell me what to do, tell me how to behave, to respond. I didn't always know."  
He thinks of that young version of himself, so different from the man he is now. "I think that changed as I got older."

They smile at each other briefly. Nick looks thoughtful,  
"I think some people wanting those things, they'd have joined a gang, some kind of mysterious Wesen underworld gang in your case obviously. But you joined the police. You wanted to be on the side of the angels too?'  
"I'm not sure I'd lay claim to that. My mother would not have been pleased if I hadn't done something reasonably respectable though, she can be surprisingly conventional."  
"Whoo, definitely wouldn't want to cross your mother."

Nick has his eyes shut, Renard wonders what he does if Nick falls asleep there. But they are both still thinking about their day because Nick suddenly says,  
"We are proof that things can change. Grimm and a zauberbiest, we're supposed to be enemies, supposed to hate each other. And we don't hate each other, do we?"

Renard smiles very slightly, "No, we don't hate each other."  
There is a pause.  
"Nick, you the last one left?"  
"Yeah, Hank left about twenty minutes ago."  
"Well come here then."

Nick comes out of the chair and into his arms. They hold each other, the familiar feel of each other's bodies. He kisses Nick's temple, puts his hand in the soft hair and Nick wraps his arms around him more tightly. Nick moves, tilts his head and lips meet. They normally never touch at work but here, alone in the middle of the night at the end of this particular day, it seems right.

"Sean, let's go home."

They drive home to the house they share - the new house, a fresh start for both of them. They are both exhausted, know they have to be back at the precinct in a few short hours, but the need for each other outweighs even their need for sleep.

They kiss, soft lips testing and tasting, almost as though it's the very first time. Gradually their kisses and their hands start to roam. Nick kisses down Sean's neck, along the swoop of collarbone, down to the sculptured beauty of Sean's body, lips and hands exploring. Sean pulls him back up and they kiss again, hands still finding new yet oh so familiar territory, stroking and teasing. Sean asks,  
"What do you want?"  
And Nick says,"Just you, as close as it's possible to be."

They find release from the horrors of the day at the same time and Nick whispers "I love you" in Sean's ear. And because, when he's tired and the intensity of loving Nick is so great that it's an earlier language his tongue finds, Sean says, "Je t'aime."

Nick falls asleep but Sean stays awake a little longer. He and Nick never did hate each other but it was a close run thing at times. Why, he wonders, did they rather get to this point, to loving each other? They should have been enemies, so easily could have been thanks to his own actions, but instead they are here. It was Nick, he knows. Because despite the discovery of the monsters hidden from view, despite all that has happened to him, Juliette, Adalind, his mother, death and destruction, Nick wanted to love more than he wanted to hate. Never quite gave up, even in his darkest moments, on the belief that things could and would get better. The world would be a finer place, Sean Renard thinks, if it had more people like Nick in it. And tomorrow, because of Nick, he will try to believe the same things.


End file.
